STS-109
| mission_type = Hubble servicing | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 2002-010A | SATCAT = 27388 | orbits_completed = 165 | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 10 days, 22 hours, 11 minutes, 09 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 33 | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = Scott D. Altman Duane G. Carey John M. Grunsfeld Nancy J. Currie Richard M. Linnehan James H. Newman Michael J. Massimino | crew_photo = STS-109 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = (L-R): Michael J. Massimino, Richard M. Linnehan, Duane G. Carey, Scott D. Altman, Nancy J. Currie, John M. Grunsfeld and James H. Newman. | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 95.3 minutes | orbit_inclination = 28.5 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-108 | next_mission = STS-110 }} STS-109 (SM3B) was a Space Shuttle mission that launched from the Kennedy Space Center on 1 March 2002. It was the 108th mission of the Space Shuttle program, the 27th flight of the orbiter Columbia and the fourth servicing of the Hubble Space Telescope. It was also the last successful mission of the orbiter Columbia before the ill-fated STS-107 mission, which culminated in the ''Columbia'' disaster. The Hubble Space Telescope (HST) was placed in orbit during mission STS-31 on 25 April 1990. Initially designed to operate for 15 years, plans for periodic service and refurbishment were incorporated into its mission from the start. After the successful completion of the second planned service mission (SM2) by the crew of STS-82 in February 1997, three of HST's six gyroscopes failed. NASA decided to split the third planned service mission into two parts, SM3A and SM3B. A fifth and final servicing mission, STS-125 (SM4) launched 11 May 2009 The work performed during SM4 is expected to keep HST in operation through 2014. Crew Spacewalks Mission highlights after servicing by the crew of STS-109]] The purpose of STS-109 was to service the Hubble Space Telescope (HST). It was Columbia's first flight following an extensive two and a half year modification period (its most recent mission being STS-93). During the mission the crew installed a new science instrument, the Advanced Camera for Surveys (ACS), new rigid solar arrays (SA3), a new Power Control Unit (PCU) and an experimental cryocooler for the Near Infrared Camera and Multi-Object Spectrometer (NICMOS). Columbia also reboosted HST to a higher orbit. to make room for the ACS]] The STS-109 astronauts performed a total of five spacewalks in five consecutive days to service and upgrade the Hubble Space Telescope. The spacewalkers received assistance from their crewmates inside Columbia. Currie operated the Shuttle's robot arm while Altman was her backup. Carey and Altman documented the EVA activities with video and still images. Accomplishments of the spacewalks included the installation of new solar arrays, a new camera, a new Power Control Unit, a Reaction Wheel Assembly and an experimental cooling system for the NICMOS unit. STS-109 accumulated a total of 35 hours, 55 minutes of EVA time. Following STS-109, a total of 18 spacewalks had been conducted during four Space Shuttle missions to service Hubble (the others being STS-61, STS-82, STS-103 and STS-125) for a total of 129 hours, 10 minutes by 14 different astronauts. It was also the last successful flight of Columbia, as on its next mission, STS-107, it disintegrated on re-entry, killing all aboard. STS-109 is considered a night launch, as sunrise was at 6:47 am, and Columbia launched at 6:22 am EST, 25 minutes before sunrise. | date2 = 2002022806:48:00 | result2 = Scrubbed | reason2 = Technical | decision_date2 = 20020221 10:00:00 | weathergo2 = 60% | notes2 = Wrong bearings installed on Columbia's main landing gear | date3 = 20020301 06:22:02 | result3 = Success | notes3 = }} See also * List of human spaceflights * List of Space Shuttle missions * Outline of space science References External links * Status reports – Detailed NASA status reports for each day of the mission. * NASA mission summary * STS-109 reentry pictures * ESA/Hubble mission summary * STS-109 Video Highlights Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Hubble Space Telescope-servicing missions Category:Spacecraft launched in 2002